pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Scheveningen Radio
Radio Scheveningen Scheveningen Radio or was from 1904 to 1999 the Netherlands's radio station for communication with ships. The official call sign is ' Scheveningen Radio '. The general public is the station also known as ' Radio Scheveningen '. On 19 december 1904 was the national kuststation Scheveningen Radio founded. The station was then called still Scheveningen Harbour and had the call letters SCH. the transmitter operated out of a wooden shack on the South side of the Dune villagedistrict. Because one was suffering from near channels, the receive portion moved to IJmuiden. In 1929 changed the call sign according to international rules in Scheveningen Radio. In 1927, during the Washington ITUConference in the prefix series PA t/m PI awarded to Dutch channels. Therefore, the call letters were changed to PCH and the reserve transmitter SCH in IJmuiden PCI. Radio Netherlands wereldomroep got the call letters PCJ. For this reason, it is likewise the prefix of the Dutch aircraft since then also no longer H-N but PH. *PA. (four characters) was assigned to the ships of the Royal Navy and the pilot boats. *O.J.. (four characters) to civilian national vessels such as the weather ships and fisheries research. *PC.. t/m PI.. (four letters) to the Dutch merchant ships. *PH ... (five letters) to the Dutch aircraft. *For inland waterway transport two letters and four digits, for example PF7297. Scheveningen Radio was part of a PTT. During the occupation in the Second World War the station had to cease broadcasting. After the war resumed Scheveningen Radio are activities; first temporarily from a ship in the port of Amsterdam, later again from IJmuiden from a classroom to the Hamilton Street. In 1951 the station moved to a new building on the second lock island. The range of services has been expanded to VHF and TOR (telex-on-radio). In 1971 involved the new Post-Radio building on the Merwedestraat/Lange Nieuwstraat. For inland waterway transport was five minutes after the hour on the VHF channels broadcast a traffic list . Thus were the numbers of the ships announced, with which at Scheveningen Radio phone calls were requested. After the broadcasts could the skippers contact via a VHF channel for public traffic. Those channels were: *07 Megen *23 H + *23 M + *24 Smilde + *24 Rotterdam + *25 Goes + *25 Maastricht + *25 Terschelling + *26 Roermond + *26 Scheveningen *28 Arcen + *28 Rotterdam *28 Tjerkgaast *78 Terschelling *83 Lelystad + *86 Lopik + *88 Megen + After the traffic lists of 07.05-13.05-19.05 and 00.05 were on the broadcast channels with + branded the weather reports. New communication technology using satellites made the broadcasting station gradually unnecessary: *In 1987, the guidance of the emergency traffic transferred to the Coast Guard Center in Den Helder. *On 31 december 1998 , the radiotelegraphy (morse) discontinued. *Ships were required to work at the beginning of 1999 by satellite, and therefore the need for radio traffic via radio kuststations getting smaller. On 31 december 1998, at four o'clock in the afternoon UK time, sent his last message Scheveningen Radio, "we wish you and the crew for the last time a good speed and also a prosperous new year". Although the radio station throughout most of its existence from IJmuiden has surgery, it is always ' Scheveningen Radio ' continue to welcome, because the send location name required had to be preserved. Ships that wanted to gauge the transmitter to determine their position, would otherwise put a wrong poll in their navigation map if the name IJmuiden Radio would have been. Category:1904 introductions Category:1999 endings